Comenzando de Nuevo
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Cuando tu corazón se rompe no es fácil volver a unir las piezas, sin embargo, sí dejas que se abra para recibir a una persona, aunque sea por un momento, entonces, todo el pasado quedará en el pasado y será fácil volver a comenzar. Y yo, de verdad deseo comenzar de nuevo a tu lado... [OOC, AU, NaruHina 3]


_¡Hola! ¡Aquí yo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy genial, y se me vino una super ola de inspiración a la mente D:! Y no podía dejarla ir bajo ningún motivo u.ú. Bueno, espero les guste este Song-Fic._

_**Declainer:**____Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al único e incomparable Masashi-sama, y su serie Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. La historia es de mi invención :3._

_**Canción:**__ Begin Again – Taylor Swift. Sí, me inspiré en esta canción, la verdad, me encanta el country y amo las canciones de Taylor, me fascina, esa canción es de su Cd: Red. (Sí no te gusta Taylor, igual puedes leer la historia, y dar tu opinión, realmente tiene una letra hermosa esa canción u.ú)._

_1870 palabras._

**COMENZANDO DE NUEVO**

El tiempo ha pasado realmente rápido, exactamente ocho meses, y aún no acababa de creerme que todo acabara de la forma en que lo hizo. Bueno, no es que como que no imaginara que habría un final, es solo que, no pensé que ocurriera de la forma en que lo hizo.

Me siento aterrada cada vez que pienso en _él _pero, estoy un poco más tranquila, sé que no volveré a verlo, y sé que esta con alguien más, él es feliz, entonces, ¿por qué yo siento este vacío en mi interior? Creo que no me debí enamorar. No he podido dejar de pensarle aún después de tanto tiempo, y lo peor es que una parte de mi se niega a aceptar que todo acabo. Sin embargo, supongo que puedo estar tranquila.

—¡Oneesan! —escuché el grito de mi hermana menor desde la planta baja del departamento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con la calma de la que siempre hice buen uso al bajar las escaleras.

—Teléfono, —respondió tendiéndome el aparato.

—Gracias, —ella se encogió de hombros y corrió a su habitación—. ¿Hola…?

—_¡Hinata-chan!_ —escuché tu voz familiar a través del auricular.

—¿Naruto-kun? —pregunté calmada.

—_¡No! —_enarqué una ceja, pues sabía que eras tú—. _¡Habla el nuevo presidente del concejo estudiantil de la universidad!_ —casi podía verte sonreír aunque no estuvieras en frente de mi.

—Oh, ¿conseguiste la asignación?

—_¡Sí! _—me alegró escuchar eso, después de todo, eras mi mejor amigo y tenias meses postulándote para el cargo.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamé.

—… —pensé que algo estaba mal porque no escuchaba tus gritos del otro lado—. _Hinata-chan… —_ahí estaba tu voz—. _¿Podemos vernos hoy, en el café de siempre?_

—¿Aún no comprendiste los ejercicios de matemática? —suspiré—. Sí es por eso, puedes venir a mi casa y aquí te explico con calma.

—_No… No se trata de eso. —_Hubo un largo silencio—. _Solo quería invitarte un café, porque eres mi mejor amiga y sé que…_

—Está bien, —acepté antes de que sacaras a relucir el tema del que menos quería hablar—. Te veré a la hora de siempre.

—_¡Esta bien! —_de nuevo tu actitud infantil—. _¡Estaré esperando ansioso!_

Entonces dejé el teléfono tras despedirme y subí a mi habitación para prepararme. Tras ducharme un vestido fresco de tirantes, uno que quedaba bien con el calor de aquel verano, de color azul, un sombrero de paja para cubrirme del sol y unas sandalias de tacón.

No pude evitar quedarme embelesada frente al espejo de tamaño completo en mi baño. Hace ocho meses no podía usar zapatos de tacón, después de todo, a _él _le molestaba, sin embargo, a mi me fascinan, sobre todo porque no soy demasiado alta, y con ellos, elimino un poco ese complejo.

Sonreí tristemente a mi reflejo y tomé mi cartera de mano, mi teléfono móvil y las llaves del auto. Bajé las escaleras y tras cerrar la puerta de la casa, conecte los auriculares al teléfono, los llevé a mis oídos y me perdí en el mundo que la música me entregaba. Realmente amaba esa canción, _Love you out loud _de _Rascal Flags_, siempre me gustó, pero _él _la odiaba, decía que era demasiado estupida, supongo que en el fondo pensaba que era tan aburrida como yo.

Subí al auto y emprendí el recorrido hasta el café. Me estacione un poco lejos pues no había espacio en aquella concurrida zona, igual no llevaba demasiada prisa. Camine las 3 cuadras que me separaban del café y realmente pensaba que llegarías tarde -como siempre-, sin embargo, cuando crucé las puertas me encontré con la sorpresa de que estabas en la mesa de siempre, al final del pasillo, sonriendo y agitando tu mano para que yo te viera.

Estaba feliz de verte, pues siempre podía pasar un rato agradable contigo y como siempre, tan caballeroso, te levantaste a esperar que me acercara, rascando tu cabeza y sonriendo con orgullo, moviste mi silla para que me sentará y la volviste a su lugar una vez me senté, tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero siempre que hacías eso, me sentía feliz, igual creo que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de eso.

Comenzamos a hablar, y como siempre ahí estaba tu cháchara sin sentido haciendo presencia. Nunca me habías preguntado nada sobre mí, lo que me gustaba o no, y comenzaste a hacerlo sin detenerte, preguntando que me gustaba de comer, o de beber, que películas veía o que música escuchaba, ni siquiera me dejabas responder al menos una de las preguntas, y como un ladrón tomaste el auricular que estaba sobre mi hombro, con el reproductor del teléfono encendido y lo posaste en tu oreja, me avergoncé. Pensé que a cualquiera le parecería extraño ya que mi teléfono estaba lleno de música country.

—¡Hinata-chan! —exclamaste y bajé la mirada avergonzada.

—No tenía idea de que te gustara James Taylor, —levanté el rostro levemente sonrojada y solo asentí sin decir nada—. ¡Genial! ¡Yo tengo todos sus Cd's, es mi cantante country favorito! —mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

—¿No te parece raro que escuche ese tipo de música? —pregunté sin mirarte a los ojos.

—¿Raro? —Reíste recostándote a tu asiento tanto como te lo permitía el espaldar—. ¡Este tipo de música es la mejor en todo el mundo!

Continuaste tu abrumadora platica e hicimos un conteo de todos los Cd's que cada uno tenía, al final lloraste de felicidad diciendo ante el empate en cantidad. Reías sin parar y contabas un montón de historias sobre cosas que te pasaron cuando no nos conocíamos, incluyendo una anécdota en la que de alguna manera terminaste expulsado de la escuela superior sin ser culpable, de hecho, aseguraste que por primera vez eras inocente. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas y me miraste extrañado, pero con una cálida sonrisa en tu rostro. Yo me avergoncé, ya que no solía reír de esa manera, y no era educado que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, acercaste tu mano a mi mejilla y acariciándola, dijiste que tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Dos chicas entraron al café armando un escándalo y le arrojaron una merengada helada al mesero, y ahí estaba de nuevo, tu infantil sonrisa iluminando todo el lugar, incluso mi destruido corazón. Te conté historias de mi vida, y de cómo mi hermana se enojaba con facilidad cuando le hablaba de sus amigos o su novio, reíste sin parar, y aun más al verme hacer muecas con la cara, me dijiste que era divertida. ¿Yo, divertida? _Él _nunca me dijo algo como eso, de hecho, decía que yo era una aburrida.

Habían pasado ocho meses ya, ocho meses en que no deje de pensar que el amor no sirve, porque solo está ahí para _romperse, quemarse _y_ terminarse._ Aún así, ahí estaba, en ese café aquel miércoles contigo, sintiendo que podría estar toda mi vida a tu lado, y dejándome enredar de nuevo por aquellos sentimientos que me invadían una vez más.

Las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido y ya debía volver a casa, así que me acompañaste de regreso a mi auto. No hablábamos demasiado al salir y me preguntaste en qué dirección lo había dejado, pero al apuntar con mi dedo en la dirección correcta estaba _él_, con otra chica de su brazo, sonriendo y paseando con tal tranquilidad que ni siquiera me vio. Sentí que algo había terminado de romperse, el poco aprecio que aun le tenía se acababa de disolver.

Por un instante estuve a punto de comenzar a hablar sobre él pero no lo permitiste. Comenzaste a enumerar las películas que veías en navidad con tu familia, en aquel momento _El extraño mundo de Jack,_ _El Grinch___y el especial navideño de_ La Bella y la Bestia_, parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo. Sonreí agradeciendo en silencio por aquella tonta conversación y continué el camino en paz, y por primera vez en ocho meses, el pasado se quedó en el pasado.

De pronto tus resentimientos contra el _Hoogi Boogi_ por intentar matar a _Santa Atroz _desataron un gran ataque de risa entre los dos, ni siquiera parecíamos dos adultos de más de veinticinco años, en aquel momento éramos dos estudiantes de preparatoria riendo por tonterías.

Llegamos a mi auto y desactive la alarma, entré al asiento del conductor y ofrecí llevarte a casa pero te negaste. Bajé la mirada triste y tú sonreíste. Entraste al vehículo y comenzamos a andar, llegamos a tu casa aun riendo de cuanta cosa ocurría y una vez más dijiste que te habías divertido conmigo. Entonces entendí que el amor solo se _quiebra, _se_ quema _y_ termina_ pero, quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar, quería saber si había una oportunidad de que aunque se quebrara y ardiera no terminara.

Te bajaste del auto y te acercaste a mi ventana para despedirte. Posaste esa sonrisa tan cálida en tus labios y levantaste tu mano diciendo adiós. En verdad, no quería irme, no sin decirte que te quería pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando vi que te ibas a dar la vuelta activé el freno de mano, me arrodille sobre el cojín para sacar la parte superior de mi cuerpo por la ventanilla y me aferré a tus hombros para no caer. Ibas a decir algo, pero no quería hablar, ya habíamos hablado demasiado, entonces, tan solo, te besé…

—Hinata, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó un hombre de largos cabellos castaños entrando a la habitación de un hospital.

—Saldré en un momento, —respondió con una amplia sonrisa la joven de cabellos negros azulados.

—¿Piensa seguir contándole esa historia todos los días? —Ella bajó la mirada, eliminando la sonrisa de sus labios—. No quiero ser pesado pero…

—Ya sé lo que dirás pero, —se levantó de su silla y se acercó al paciente que sobre la cama descansaba relajado, atado a cables y maquinas—. Dicen que las personas en coma, pueden escuchar lo que se les dice.

—Hinata… —el hombre suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta—. Esperaré afuera, por favor, dese prisa, —ella asintió, y su primo desapareció tras la puerta.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde sujetando con fuerza la mano de quien se hallaba sobre ella, era rubio y tenía unas extrañas marcas en su rostro, estaba pálido y muy delgado, pero ella no le miraba con lastima, al contrario, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y dejando que sus cabellos le rosaran el rostro, el cuello y los hombros contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Deslizó una de sus manos al rostro inerte frente a ella y lo acarició como sí de fina porcelana se tratara. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco forzada y beso los labios frente a ella. Retiró sus labios de los de él y se encaminó a la puerta, dándole una última mirada.

—No tardes demasiado en despertar, Naruto-kun, —rió por lo bajo—, es cansado contarte la misma historia todos los días. —Sujetó el pomo dispuesta a salir y algo, no, alguien detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Hi…na…ta…chan…? —ella se devolvió a la cama y lo vio, con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo—. ¿De… que… his…toria… hablas…?

…FIN…

_Bueno, la verdad, me costo para decidirme por el final pero we… me gusto como quedó :*_

_Sí te gustó no seas pichirre y deja un review para que la escritora pueda continuar usando sus dedos jajaja._

_Besos~~~~_


End file.
